


When Friends Get (Arranged to Be) Married

by desertsanddares



Series: Twisted Wonderland Royalty AU Oneshots [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OOC? Perhaps, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, riddle and azul say "no homo" only to have lots of homo, riddle being soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertsanddares/pseuds/desertsanddares
Summary: In which Riddle and Azul, best friends forever, are arranged to get married and, once they do, live their lives together.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: Twisted Wonderland Royalty AU Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Azul Ashengrotto is a Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this adds to my growing collection of 1 am oneshot ideas involving this AU. This work may or may not have multiple chapters, I haven't really thought about it. For now, I'm still going on a whim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddle learns that Azul is a very clingy sleeper.

"Riddle! Azul! Wake up, it's time to eat!"

At the call of his mother's booming voice, Riddle opened his eyes immediately. He blinked rapidly a few times, trying to gain consciousness of his surroundings. The morning sunshine bled through his bedroom's sheer curtains, lighting up the red room in hues of orange and yellow. He lifted his head, scanning the room for any sign of his servants or his mother, only to find no one was there.

Other than, of course, his newly wedded husband and best friend, Azul, whose head was tucked into Riddle's small body and whose arms were clinging tightly around said small body. Coincidentally, Riddle's arms were also wrapped around Azul, his hands patting the Octavinelle prince's back. Upon seeing the embarrassing and awfully romantic position they were in, Riddle quickly pulled his arms away from Azul's neck, instead gripping them on his partner's shoulders. He then attempted to pry free from Azul's tight grasp, only to find that Azul further strengthened his grip on Riddle's body. After many desperate and futile tries, Riddle gave up, leaning his arms on Azul's monstrous bedhead.

"Azul, we have to leave, it's time for breakfast," Riddle said, eliciting a tired groan from his partner. 

"But it's so earrrrrrly," Azul murmured. "At Octavinelle, morning starts when the sun is a quarter's way through the sky, not when the sun just rises."

"Well we're not at Octavinelle, we're at Heartslabyul," Riddle retorted. "You have to follow the rules here now that you live here."

Azul dramatically groaned. "Just give me a few more minutes."

"Azul, we have to leave now, it's Mother's rules," Riddle barked, and he unsuccessfully tried to twist his way out of Azul's arms, only for Azul to continue suffocating his body. "Could you let me go at least!? I would like to leave!"

"Eh? But you're so warm, it's comfortable being this close," Azul contently sighed, burrowing his head further into the Heartslabyul prince's torso.

Riddle felt hot blood race to his face at the remark, a mix of anger and confusion boiling in him. "Eh!? What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You're just so warm, the heat is nice," Azul murmured, quickly drifting back to sleep.

"Didn't we agree to not be so romantic and couple-like to each other!?" Riddle yelled.

Despite being married, Riddle and Azul agreed to only treat each other as friends, refusing to let an awkward marriage arrangement ruin their stable friendship. So it made sense for Azul's disgusting romantic gestures to aggravate Riddle; he was going against their agreement, which was very unexpected of Azul. Upon hearing no response from him, Riddle's yell grew into a scream. "AZUL! WAKE UP AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!

However, rather than waking up, Azul slumbered quietly. The slumbering drew Riddle mad, and, with his flustered anger, his strength skyrocketed and he thrusted himself away from Azul, finally breaking free from his partner's grip. 

The loss of contact startled Azul awake, another exasperated groan erupting out of him. He tucked his arms and legs close together, attempting to recreate and savor the lost heat. Much to his chagrin, his action was to no avail, and Azul was finally wide awake.

"Ugh, why would you do that, Riddle? I was enjoying the moment," Azul murmured, and he reluctantly pulled his body upward, sitting on the bed. 

"We both have places to be, so I had no choice." Riddle said, getting up and walking to his dresser. 

"Hmph, how tedious," The Octavinelle prince pouted. "But I suppose I should have expected this upon coming to this kingdom, being that Queen Rosehearts is the sole ruler."

"Exactly," Riddle agreed. "Now come over here and get dressed, we have to attend the morning meal."

"I will, I will, don't worry," Azul reassured, wearily lifting himself from the bed and heading towards his closet.

Riddle watched his partner pick out clothes, and once said partner noticed his staring, he quickly focused his attention back to his own matters. Riddle could feel the other smirk at the action, and he cursed himself for doing something so reckless. 

"Could you answer my question now?" Riddle asked.

"Hm? What question?" Azul said, pretending he wasn't awake just a few minutes ago.

Riddle huffed at the ignorant answer. "We agreed to not be romantic around each other, right?" 

"Oh, right, sorry, I was just very tired. I know I crossed lines a bit, my apologies. But right now, let's just get ready, yes?" Azul said, attempting to change the topic.

"Yes, let's," Riddle answered. His raging irritation subsided, but Riddle knew he still had to address the elephant in the room. "Can you also _not_ just hold me while we sleep? It's...very weird."

Azul perked up at the statement, and Riddle could feel his smile. "I'll try not to, Riddle. But if I do, don't be surprised."

At the inadequate response, the Heartslaybul prince pivoted his body, only to face Azul's back. He opened his mouth to say something, but without any words to say, he sighed and turned back to the task at hand.

_Note: Azul can be VERY clingy when sleeping together._ Riddle thought, and he jotted that thought down in his mental book of Azul habits. It was necessary, after all; he is going to live with this man for the rest of his life. 


	2. Riddle Rosehearts has a Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul learns that Riddle has *many* pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh, the more i come up with ideas for this fic, the more rom-com like it gets :')

. "Azul!" Riddle called, his voice echoing throughout the castle halls.

At the sound of his name, Azul turned around. Noticing Riddle down the hall strutting towards him, he smiled and awaited his partner's approach. Once at optimal talking distance, Azul opened his mouth to speak.

"What is it, Riddle?" He asked, gazing down on the Heartslabyul prince.

"Didn't you hear the clock ringing earlier? It's time for me to show you another routine we follow here," Riddle answered impatiently.

Azul held his head in thought. He didn't recall hearing any of the clocks ringing, being that he was intent on heading to the Heartslabyul library. "I heard nothing, my apologies."

"Seriously? Sometimes, you're a bit more air-headed than I thought," Riddle sighed, exasperated from how many times he had been leading Azul around the palace for the past few days. "Though, I suppose the clock ringing would become background noise after hearing it so many times. And you have only just moved here, so I can't reprimand you for not hearing it."

Azul nodded. "That clock rings an awful lot throughout the day. But each ring represents a different routine, correct?"

"Correct," Riddle said. "And during this time, the animals have to be fed. So come with me to the garden."

"Alright," Azul said, following Riddle's lead. Since his arrival, Riddle had been teaching Azul the different routines that must be done at Heartslabyul, including painting the roses red for every Unbirthday Party, and only being allowed to drink certain teas at night. Azul didn't quite understand a lot of the rules himself, and rather, he thought it was all too strict and quite ridiculous. But nonetheless, he followed Riddle, knowing that now, as a prince in Heartslabyul's court, he has to know the rules in order to enforce them. 

The couple walked through the seemingly-endless castle corridors, Riddle walking a few steps ahead of his partner. After passing by many old Heartslabyul tapestries and many towering windows, the duo finally made it to their destination: the well-renowned Heartslabyul Rose Garden, the background for many gatherings and events. It was a familiar sight for Azul; his family had been invited to a few Unbirthday Parties before, conversing in peace affairs and alliances with the Rosehearts. It was also where Riddle and him would spend time together before their marriage, the two taking strolls throughout the garden or sipping tea on a spring afternoon. 

However, in the current situation, the fond Rose Garden was a background for manual labor, and Azul had to be the one enforcing it. Once fully exposed to the summer sun and the white rose trees, Riddle came to a halt upon seeing his servants, fully clad in pink, feeding his appalling army of animals.

Azul's eyes widened a bit, somewhat shocked, yet also impressed, at how many pets a single man could have. The garden was a rainbow of multi-colored flamingos, hedgehogs, and swans, all of them spread-out and waiting to be fed. Compared to the animals, the combination of servants and pages looked like pink speckles amidst a coalition of kaleidoscopic ones, each worker surrounded by multiple animals at once. If the sight wasn't enough to convince, the noise was equally, if not, more, astounding to witness: Azul's ears were slammed with the off-beat and unsynchronized concert of various creatures screeching and begging for food, along with the scolding of the frustrated and exhausted workers. It was a mad scene to watch, yet some part of it was mesmerizing to Azul: all of this work was being done because of the strong and terrifying command of Riddle Rosehearts, his best friend and now, husband.

"There are certainly a lot more pets than I expected," Azul remarked, side-eyeing his partner. "And is there a reason why all the workers are dressed in pink?"

"Yes, it's part of the Heartslabyul Rules," Riddle answered without hesitation. "Rule #249: You must wear pink while feeding the flamingos."

"Ah, okay," Azul said, jotting down that rule in his mental Heartslabyul Rulebook.

"Yes, it's a very important rule to remember," Riddle remarked. "The image of Heartslabyul rests on these creatures and the workers. The upkeep of them is very important."

"Is that really the only reason why it's so important, though?" Azul questioned, thinking back on Riddle's initial smile upon seeing his many pets.

"Well," Riddle said gleefully, grinning with a mix of pride and joy. "They're also all my pets, so..."

Before finishing his sentence, Riddle was greeted by a small pink hedgehog clawing at his boots, which he eagerly scooped up in his gloved hand and started petting. He smiled fondly at the small creature, whose spiny back was shaking atop the thick black leather of his glove. Riddle wasn't bothered, however; he lovingly scratched the hedgehog's exposed stomach, the animal curling into his touch. He chuckled affectionately at the notion, and he continued to pet the tiny creature in his hands.

If Azul wasn't stunned earlier, now he really was. In all the years he's known Riddle, he had never seen a softer side of him come out like this, one that cared greatly and showed affection to the ones he loved. In all of his interactions with Riddle, the latter always seemed so temperamental and headstrong, but at these possibly rare moments like this, Riddle wasn't like that at all. At these possibly rare moments, Riddle was a loving and warmhearted person. 

"You must also genuinely care about them, correct?" Azul asked.

"Correct." Riddle answered.

Azul cherished the adorable display, knowing he would probably never see something like this ever again. That smile quickly transformed into a frown, however, once he noticed a blue flamingo pecking at his clothing.

"Um, excuse me, please don't do that," Azul awkwardly muttered to the animal, gently pushing the flamingo's beak away from his loose white sleeves.

"Oh, don't mind Sapphire, she's very touchy," Riddle reassured, spectating his partner's predicament. "She actually seems quite attached to you, heh."

"Oh, well, if that's the case, then I guess I'll just have to let her go on." Azul sighed, accepting his fate. However, realization quickly snapped back into him upon hearing Sapphire's name. "Wait, Riddle, did you name _all_ of your pets?"

Riddle looked his partner in the eyes and said, without any doubt or shame, "Yes, I've named all one hundred and twelve of my pets. Sapphire is the blue flamingo pecking you, Ruby is the name of this hedgehog I'm holding, that green hedgehog over there is named Peridot, that blue swan is named Azure, that pink flamingo is named Flora, that green swan is named-"

"You've named _all_ of your pets!? And you remember all of their names!?" Azul yelled, startling Sapphire.

"Yes, I have," Riddle said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Ah, no I just, well," Azul stammered, realizing how critically his partner was glaring at him. "I'm just very surprised and impressed, really. It's quite amusing to see you love your pets this much."

"Yes, I love all of my pets a lot," the Heartslabyul prince commented warmly. However, that warm comment morphed into a teasing grin upon saying his next few words. "And Azul, as my husband and as a prince of the Heartslabyul court, I intend to make you remember the names of all of my pets, got it?"

"Huh? I don't remember this being a part of the wedding vows?" Azul said, playing along with the gimmick.

Riddle laughed boisterously at Azul's remark. "Okay, but seriously, at least remember half of them."

"You're going to have to tell me later, then."

"Okay, I will," Riddle agreed, a tender smile directed at Azul. That smile was redirected, however, once he felt the green hedgehog, Peridot, climbing up his trousers. At the captivating sight, Riddle scooped up Peridot in his hands and started to pet both Ruby _and_ Peridot, chuckling at the hedgehogs and their scampering.

_Well, at least he's finally relaxing_ , Azul thought, reminiscing on how much stress his partner has been under since his arrival. He stared at Riddle with admiration for a few seconds longer, but quickly swished his attention elsewhere, sweeping away his thoughts of wishing for Riddle to smile more like that towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, this was really fun to write, i just love riddle being soft sm, im gonna cry


	3. Azul Ashengrotto Can Be (Annoyingly) Persistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Riddle asks a favor of Azul, he turns out to be a little *too* enthusiastic about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like writing azul being a little shit huh

“Well, that was something,” Azul declared upon entering his shared bedroom with Riddle.

“My aunt is a lot, I know,” Riddle acknowledged, walking over to the bed and sitting on the rose-patterned sheets. 

“Yes, I can see that.” Azul mumbled. It had been a week since the wedding, and the kingdom was still in a frenzy: Today, Riddle’s aunt came to visit. And if the relationship wasn’t awkward already, the dinner was even worse: Aunt Rosehearts bombarded the pair with uncomfortably personal questions, such as when the two fell in love or if they had a romance before the marriage. Of course, Azul and Riddle didn’t exactly have any planned answers for this situation, and they didn’t really want to disappoint the woman, so they ended up feigning their entire love story. And as much as it pleased Aunt Rosehearts, the two knew they couldn’t keep the act up for too long: eventually, she would find out, and the pair would be humiliated.

“Azul,” Riddle beckoned Azul, patting a spot next to him on the bed. He knew this problem had to be addressed immediately. “Come sit with me.”

“Oh, okay,” Surprised at the unexpected gesture, Azul took the spot. Noticing Riddle’s troubled expression, he asked, “Is there something bothering you, Riddle?”

Riddle side-eyed Azul, but focused back to himself, refusing to make eye contact. “Well, based on today’s dinner, I’ve realized that we don’t really act like a couple, do we?”

Reflecting back on the event, Azul wearily nodded. “To be fair, we’re not actually a couple. We’re just friends forced into this mess.”

“Yes, you’re right on that,” Riddle recognized. “But I think everyone expects us to be a couple.”

Azul glanced at Riddle, trying to understand what Riddle was saying. “What makes you think that?”

“Many reasons,” Riddle began listing them. “One, my aunt seemed to be quite, well,  _ enthusiastic _ , about our relationship. I’m sure she wouldn’t have interrogated us if we weren’t childhood friends.”

A low chuckle left Azul, figuring that was probably right.

“Two, our citizens are still quite eccentric about our marriage. Isn’t that a little strange?” Riddle questioned.

Azul hummed in agreement. Normally, things would have died down a week after a royal wedding. But the kingdom, for some reason, was still in uproar over the union.

“And three, this marriage is suspiciously convenient for Mother. I mean, our families are pretty close, and she knows we’ve been friends for a long time, so perhaps she was also expecting us to already have a romantic background, thus making this marriage easier on me?” Riddle said. He grumbled at the consideration, feeling that his mother didn’t really care about his feelings; he figured that his mother wedded him to Azul for the sake of getting rid of a burden for her, assuming that the marriage would have no emotional toll on Riddle. “I’ve suspected that she’s been pairing us together since the beginning, hence the constant alliances and dinners we hosted with your family.”

Azul nodded. “To be honest, I’ve also had that speculation. It is a little strange that we got married in the end, after all of these years of being friends.” 

“Yes, it is,” Riddle shook his head, trying to focus his attention back to what he wanted to talk about. “Anyway, with that in mind, I think we should try to act more couple-like towards each other, since that’s what everyone wants.”

Azul raised an eyebrow at the proposal. “But didn’t we agree to not do that?”

“We did, but I’m saying we should act more couple-like only in front of other people.” Riddle elaborated. “When we’re around each other like we are right now, we don’t.”

“Oh,” Azul murmured. “I can see why you would want to do that. We can’t disappoint, after all. Who knows how people would feel if we didn’t have that romantic impression?”

“Exactly, I don’t want any rumors spreading because everyone thinks that we’re actually in love.” Riddle sighed, exasperated at the idea.

Azul thought to himself for a few seconds, considering his options. Then, he answered. “Alright, I’ll agree to that. I don’t want to hurt our public image.”

“Agreed, but,” Riddle held his head in thought, pondering. “How  _ do  _ couples act?”

Azul hummed. “Hm, I don’t know. I’ve never been in love.”

“Me too.” Riddle admitted.

Thus, the two sat in silence, thinking of ways couples act towards each other. Then, a lightbulb lit in Riddle’s head. 

“Azul.” Riddle beckoned, taking Azul’s hands into his own. 

Azul stared at Riddle, confused at the unusual gesture. “Yes?”

“How about we use pet names?” Riddle suggested without any doubt behind his voice.

“Pet names?” Azul questioned. “As in, ‘honey’ or ‘love’?”

“Yes, couples use those all the time, don’t they?” Riddle released Azul’s hands. “If we start using pet names around each other, people would believe us more, no?”

Azul considered the option. “Well, I mean, I’m sure friends don’t use pet names around each other, so-“

“Let’s do it then,” Riddle finalized.

“Okay,” Azul concurred.

Then, the pair sat in silence again, this time pondering over what pet names to use for each other.

The silence was broken once Riddle asked, “How about I call you, ‘love’?” 

Azul scoffed at the dullness of the name. “That’s a bit boring though, isn’t it?” 

Riddle pouted at the comment. “I mean, we don’t have to think too hard about this. We’re just pretending, remember?”

“Okay, but I still want to make a good impression, you know?” Azul said. “I’m fine with ‘love’, but I’m going to come up with something better for you.”

“Okay, fine,” Riddle grumbled. Then, that grumble turned into a cheeky grin. “...love.”

Azul swung his head rapidly to look at Riddle, shocked upon hearing the name. His face glowed a pale pink. “I thought we weren’t going to use them around each other?”

“I mean, I might as well practice a bit,” Riddle claimed. “...love.”

“Hmm, okay, fine,” Azul crossed his arms, brainstorming pet names. “How about I call you ‘goldfish’?”

“No thank you, that makes me feel small.” Riddle said.

“Fine, how about ‘my rose’?”

Riddle jeered at the ridiculous name. “That’s a bit dramatic, isn’t it?”

“How about ‘little red’?”

“That one’s just embarrassing.”

Azul groaned. “Ugh, fine, how about ‘sweetheart’?”

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to be creative about this?” Riddle mentioned.

Frustrated at Riddle’s hypocrisy, Azul snapped. “Well, didn’t you say that we didn’t have to think too hard about this!? Why are you being so picky!?” 

“Well I don’t want a ridiculous name like the ones you said!” Riddle argued. Then, he sighed in defeat, not wanting to argue about something as small as pet names. “Ah, forget it, just call me whatever you want.” 

Riddle got up from the bed and headed towards his dresser, preparing to go to sleep.

But Azul didn’t allow Riddle any peace. A smirk spread on his face, a smirk that had a devious plan written behind it. “Okay...goldfish.”

Suddenly, Riddle stopped in his tracks, not expecting to hear Azul call him that. His heart skipped a beat upon hearing the name.

Noticing the sudden reaction, Azul cooed. “Is something the matter, my rose?” 

“There’s nothing wrong, my love.” Riddle muttered, trying to seem composed.

“Are you sure, little red?” Azul asked, his eyes penetrating behind Riddle’s back.

“I’m sure, my love.” Riddle pressed, and he continued his way.

Then, there was a short-lived silence, which broke immediately once Riddle felt a breathy whisper tingle against his ear. 

“If you say so, little red.” 

“A-Azul!” Riddle shouted. He turned around to meet Azul’s smug gaze, his composure completely lost. “You’re too close!”

Stepping back from Riddle’s protests, Azul snickered. “Alright, ‘little red’ it is!” 

“S-Shush! We don’t need this right now!” Riddle stammered. His heart raced and blood warmed his face. He didn’t look as bold as he was before; for once, he looked timid. “Just go on your side of the room and don’t bother me!”

“Okay, if you insist, little red.” Azul grinned before starting his own search for nightwear.

Riddle sighed, pretending that he didn’t have butterflies in his stomach. He returned his focus back to his clothes, sorting through them with energy. Mentally, he noted,  _ Sometimes, Azul will do anything to get his way. Even breaking a contract.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so am i saying that everyone in heartslabyul ships riddle and azul? yes, that is exactly what im saying  
> also sorry for not posting this earlier, i meant to post this yesterday, but i had wifi problems :(  
> i typed this all with my hotspot on lol


	4. Riddle Rosehearts Is a Mule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul finds Riddle cluttered at his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this after the octavinelle pick up  
> i did like 160 rolls and i *still* didnt get the white haired oikawa motherfucker  
> im very sad and anger

The door clicked behind Azul as he entered the bedroom.

It had been a quiet, yet productive day: Azul had his monthly meeting with his parents to discuss business matters and news, and it had gone swimmingly. The economy was thriving ever since his marriage with Riddle, and back at home, everyone was safe and healthy. In addition, the kingdom faced no threats on land or sea: Azul had nothing to worry about, and it was relieving to know that his home was in no danger without him there.

Azul strode towards his desk and pulled out his journal and pen. His fingers gripped the pen, scribbling across the paper with a contented vigor. A quiet hum vibrated against his lips as he wrote down today’s events. In it, he described the meeting and the news, along with the elation and relief that came with it.

Once he was finished, Azul closed the journal and sealed it back in the desk drawer. Then, in the corner of his eye, he noticed a certain redhead hunched over his desk. Upon seeing the figure, he strutted over to it with a playful spring in his step.

“Hello little red,” Azul grinned, peering over Riddle’s shoulder and eyeing his work.

No response left Riddle, who was scrawling paragraphs onto a piece of paper.

“What are you working on, little red?” asked Azul. 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, Azul,” Riddle murmured. “And don’t call me ‘little red.’ Nobody’s here.”

Azul blinked at the hostile answer. Realizing how exasperated and irritated Riddle sounded, he softened his voice. “Fine, fine. I won’t call you that. But I still want to know what you’re working on. I deserve to know, you know. I’m your husband, and whatever this is, it’s my problem too. After all, we’re going to be ruling together in the future.”

Riddle’s writing came to a halt, considering Azul’s words. Then, he drew in a deep breath, and exhaled. “Some smaller revolts have been starting in neighboring villages, claiming that Mother’s rule is unfair. They’re calling her a tyrant, saying they have no freedom under her laws and that her punishments are too harsh. So I’ve been assigned to study everything on war and magic so I can take control of the situation, in case these revolts spiral out of control.”

Azul furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “But shouldn’t this be Queen Rosehearts’ responsibility? Why is she making you do all of this?”

“She wants me to follow the rules and be perfect, that’s all.” Riddle kept his eyes downcast, reflecting on his situation. In a smaller voice, as if talking to himself, he whispered, “She’s always wanted me to be perfect.”

Silence momentarily permeated in the air before Azul broke it.

“How long have you been working, Riddle?” He inquired, observing the stacks of books and papers cluttering Riddle’s desk and Riddle’s unusually absentminded and exhausted demeanor. 

“It’s been a few days, I think,” Riddle mumbled under his breath.

“Ah, I should’ve noticed. No wonder you’ve been coming to bed late, and no wonder I haven’t seen you around the palace for the past few days,” Azul murmured to himself, a mix of stinging guilt and sharp concern stabbing him. “You should get some rest, Riddle. It’s not healthy to continue working like this.”

All of a sudden, Riddle’s voice spiked, his energy fueled by his unbreakable perseverance. “But Mother says I have to do it, so I have to do it.” 

“Riddle,” Azul urged softly, planting his hand on Riddle’s shoulder. “I would rather not see you burn yourself like this. Get some rest, please.”

A gasp escaped Riddle upon the unexpected gesture, but he remained insistent. “Azul, I need to get this done. So please, leave me alone.”

“No, Riddle, listen-”

“Azul.” Riddle gripped the hand on his shoulder, cradling it. He turned his head to meet Azul’s periwinkle eyes with a tender gaze. The corner of his lips tugged into a small, tired smile. “I’ll be fine, stop worrying about me.”

Azul returned Riddle’s unwavering expression with a blank stare. As much as he wanted Riddle to rest, he knew that Riddle, as stubborn as he was, would never deny his mother’s wishes. It was just how he was raised, and it would be difficult for Azul to change that. 

So he sighed, giving up. “I’m going to go bathe.” He announced, releasing Riddle’s shoulder and heading towards the bedroom door. However, before leaving, Azul breathed a whisper, loud enough for Riddle to hear.

“Just remember that you don’t have to work this hard all the time. It’s a waste of energy.”

Even without looking, Azul could feel Riddle’s smile creeping up his back. 

* * *

It was only an hour later when Azul returned. The room was almost completely shrouded in darkness, the only light source being a few lit candles. One particular candle was lit up on Riddle’s desk, the light reflecting on his head. 

Azul crept towards the desk, wanting to check up on Riddle, whom he found huddled over. Concerned, he reached his hand out to touch Riddle’s shoulder, only to discover that Riddle was unresponsive. 

Azul frowned at the lack of reaction. He shook Riddle’s shoulder lightly, trying to grab his attention. However, instead of answering with words, Riddle answered with a short groan. 

When nothing else happened, Azul rolled his eyes. Riddle was asleep.

Nonetheless, he cared for his friend, and he wanted to show his care. In an attempt to make no sound, he gently pulled out the chair. Then, he hooked his right arm underneath Riddle’s knees and he looped his left arm around Riddle’s back. In one swoop, he lifted Riddle off the chair, clutching his slumbering body close to his chest. 

He proceeded to carry the sleeping Riddle to the bed. Once reaching it, his arms dipped down to place Riddle on the sheets, careful not to disturb him. Finally, Azul grabbed the blankets, and he tucked Riddle into bed.

Azul observed his work, and, unbeknownst to him, a soft smile stretched on his face. In his sleep, Riddle looked so peaceful and so relaxed; there was no boiling redness in his face and there was no frustrated hand running through his hair. Instead, it was replaced with a faint breathing and a frequent heave from his chest. There was a comfortable stillness that radiated off Riddle, one that Azul could drown himself in. Just by looking at the placid figure, Azul could feel his own worries start to wash away.

Riddle looked calm. Tranquil. Quiet. Carefree. 

But most importantly, Riddle looked happy. As if there was nothing to worry about in the world. And Azul wished Riddle could wear that expression more everyday. 

A sudden flickering of the candles reminded Azul of where he was. Snapping out of his thoughts, he walked over to his side of the bed and rested himself atop it. His heart felt warm with an unexplainable content, and, after blowing out the candles, he fell asleep within minutes. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so school is starting soon, so idk if ill be able to update as much as i am now, even though im not really updating a lot anyway  
> just dont expect me to be updating every once or twice a month


End file.
